Pimp Daddy Nutraegous
by lalal
Summary: Heero and the gang takes a road trip to Vegas.. rated pg-13 for bad language


monkeyparade: ahoo!! now this fic.. yes.. it's hilarious.. I even had people that didn't know wat da heck Gundam Wing is about laughing so hard! every time I read this, it's like I laugh every time and it makes u happy. well any ways, this ISN'T my fic exactly. I found it like.. 4 yrs ago and I printed off and I still have it. enjoy! Disclaimer: this fic doesn't belong to me and neither does Gundam wing... I wish.. but woe is me.. and I eat chocolate. Gundam Wing belongs to those Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and Sunrise people. and the fic belongs to someone nicknamed, Sailor Omega. --- [PIMP DADDY NUTRAEGOUS] AUTHOR: Sailor Omega Website:   
  
-chapter one: Are we there yet?-  
  
Heero Wing Zero showed me many futures... but none like this. I'm never going on another vacation ever again... Duo This is Heero's log of the entire trip! It rocked! After each diary entry from Heero, (he's so uptight about this... I don't see why he gets so upset...) is a scene from our video camera mounted on the dashboard of our car! Quatre That was my idea... Duo and we're mighty proud of ya, bro. Heero...... DAY 1: I can't believe I'm doing this... there is no way I'm driving a car all the way to Vegas with these five... Already I've gotten a preview of things to come... We left from Chicago, Illinois with all our bags on the roof. I feel like a member of the Griswold family... We COULD'VE been there already, but Relena got pissed if I went past five over the speed limit. Let me give you the low down of this trip. I'm driving in a blue VW Beetle that plays "Home on the Range" when you beep the horn. Yes, the crappiest car ever. To my right, in the middle, is Quatre. I'm sick of that blondie already. He tries to act like the happy little road-ruler, with songs like 99 bottles of beer on the wall, the license plate game, and a bathroom break at every truck stop we pass. Next to him is Relena, the navigator. I don't think she knows how to read a road map... In the back right is Duo. He's quite excited about Vegas, and is already planning on how to gamble without being caught, and then telling us about how he will spend his winnings pimping with hot chicks and fast cars. *ugh* In the middle back is Trowa. He spends a lot of time talking about Catherine, but when you ask him anything, he suddenly has a relapse of his amnesia and "forgets". Lastly, behind m, is Wufei. He's the only one who hasn't caused a serious problem. He doesn't talk much, but insists on calling every inanimate object that he could possibly look at "Nataku". The car is Nataku, his seat belt is Nataku, the road map is Nataku, and the fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror are, guess what? Nataku. It's gonna be a long trip... VIDEO FOOTAGE- Heero **turns on camera** Duo Does it work??? Heero yeah... Duo *grins and waves* Quatre 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer... Trowa We haven't even started driving yet... Quatre take one down pass it around... Relena *opens up the road map and stares at it blankly* Duo Yeah!! We be riding to Vegas in the PIMPMOBILE!!! Wufei Nataku? Duo PIMPMOBILE!!! Quatre 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer... Wufei...... Trowa...... Duo Man don't be so uptight... Quatre take one down pass it around... Duo 97 bottles on the wall *stands up and beeps the horn* 97 bottles of beeeeer!!! Relena *blink blink* what... what are all those lines on this map? *points at the roads* Heero *turns on the radio and glares at the camera* Wufei Trowa where are we going? Trowa I don't remember... and ... who are you??? Duo *coughs* dumbass.. Trowa I'm.. so.. cold... Heero *sighs and starts the engine* (fade to black) ~*~ monkeyparade: hehe! that was fun.. well just for the record... I wrote this word for word in spite of the author.. except for the incorrect grammer in a couple of sentences. and the website might not work since it's been 4 or so years! wellz.. I wonder wat will happen to Heero and the rest of the gang??? 


End file.
